What Lies Between Us
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: OKAY AN: Yes i deleted a lot of chapters. i wanted to start over with a new concept. 2: this will only be a story diving into passion between ichigo and rukia. 3: read about me info for more information on this and other stories.
1. Prologue

What Lies Between Us

Prologue

Ichigo Kuriosoki closed his eyes as he thought about this last week. What happened. Sure Rukia was back but he always had this question in his head. Did they love each other. Of course they did. Every move they made was made because of the other. When Ichigo moved, Rukia would too. When she moved, he would. They followed eachothe, together. Everything they did, was revolved around the other because they wouldn't do anything without.

They would do anything for the other. They risked their lives for each other constantly. Their hearts beat now, because of the other. Without the other, the heart would stop beating.

They were in love, and each touch, each time they kissed, fireworks, and stars were where they were. It was love at first touch. Rukia didn't know how she felt until he touched her. Ichigo was her blood, and Rukia was his. Without the other, they were heartless, and were nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Bathroom Kiss

What Lies Between us

Chapter 1

Bathroom Kiss

Ichigo's POV!

Rukia wasn't around at this moment, to be truthful she was hardly around. She never looked me in the eyes ever since her execution. Was she mad at me? I saved her from getting killed.

I walked down the streets of the seireitie. By myself as always. The only person I would ever want to walk with would be Rukia. Why did she stay away from me? I did everything to save her and she leaves me here to nothing.

"Hey Ichi!" I turn around to see Yochiro running towards me. I stop in my tracks to let her catch up. I count in my head, 3,2,1, and she lands on my shoulders. "So where you walking? Why you walking by yourself Ichi? Where's Rukia? Oh, poo, is she tired of you already?"

I sighed. I didn't know if I should answer honestly or just lie to the little midget girl.

"Ichi don't lie to me."

"I grunted. Of course she would know if I was about to lie. Truth it is.

"Because Rukia isn't walking with me. I don't know where she is, and I hope that she isn't sick of me."

"Ichi why don't you go talk to her?" Yochiro sounded concerned.

"I don't know if she wants to talk Yochiro. I mean, I just, she hasn't looked at me in 2 days. I think she's mad at me."

I heard Yochiro sigh behind me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ichi, talk to her." She said calmly.

"But what if…"

"I said talk to her!" She yelled at me. She yelled at me? The nerve of that little punk. "Ichi, please go talk to her. I'll tell Kenny you're busy, cause if I say you're busy with Rukia, he'll leave you alone, and won't come looking for you." She giggles. "He'll think you two were getting dirty. It'll save that fight for later. K Ichi?"

She pushes on my back a little and jumps off And runs looking for her "Kenny". She's right though. I should go talk to Rukia, and it would save me a fight from him until later. All because he would think we were being dirty. "I don't even want to think about what he's going to think about from that sentence.' I say to myself and shudder. I start running towards Uryu. He would know where Rukia was. Spiritual Pressure Freak.

"Hey where's Rukia four-eyes?" Right after I asked I felt a punch to my face that hurt like a bitch, sending me face first into the floor. Are those stars? "Ooh pretty stars." Did I just say that out loud?

"Now unless," Uryu, as usual pushed up his glasses, "you want another punch that makes you see stars, I'd shut your mouth. And if you want to ask properly, considering I know how to sense spiritual pressure and you don't…"

"I jumped up and yelled in his face. "Oh yeah! Wel.." Uryu punched me again in the face. And I was sent to the ground seeing stars again. "The stars are back." I said dizzily. Picturing myself with swirly eyes, butt in the air, and stars around my head, is that me?

Oh geez. Uryu pushes his glasses up again and says, "Yes I know there are other soul reapers, and of course they can sense where she is, but punching it even the more the merrier, don't you think?" Is he clapping? Bastard.

I get up and stare him in the face as he stops clapping and sighs. "She's in the kutchiki Mannor, in her room. See ya ichigo." He walks away.

"Cool, I didn't need to ask him where she was nicely." Right after I said that I got punched in the face a third time. Same position, same stars, same uryu and glasses getting getting pushed up. What a routine.

"That's for not asking nicely." Damn Bastard.

I started running towards the mannor immediately.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It took five minutes for someone to answer the door. And guess who it was. Right, Byakuya.

"Uh hi Byakuya, is Rukia home?" I looked at his body and saw some bandages left on him from out fight. He looked at me in surprise and shock.

"Oh yes, sorry, she's yes, she's in her room. You can go up, but knock first." He looked solemn as he answers and looked, well, his eyes, were happy. Why, and did he stutter?

"umn yes, thank you Byakuya." He let me in and I ran up to her room.

Once I was by her door I knocked. This was her room after all. Nobody answered. "Rukia it's me, open up. Still no answer.

I opened up her door and walked in slowly. She wasn't in her room, so I guess she's well, where is she? "Rukia?" I heard running water coming from the bathroom so I thought id check in there. The water stopped before I reached the door. I knocked on it just like her bedroom door.

"Yes? Byakuya is that you? I'm covered. Come in." I heard a splash of water, but I didn't go in because she thought it was Byakuya knocking and not me.

"It's not Byakuya Rukia. Its me."

She gasped behind the door as she said, "Oh come in. I'm covered." She repeated.

I stepped into the huge bathroom and saw rukia there in her bathtub covered in bubbles. "Um sorry. Is this a bad time?" _Of course it's a bad time dimwit. She's taking a bath._ What if it was? What if it wasn't?

"No! Stay. It's alright. I told you I'm covered so it's ok." She whispered. She tlooked so sad.

"Ok." Was my response.

"You can just sit over here by the tub. There's a stool in the closet." She pointed to a white slider open door and sure enough there was a white stool. I grabbed it and set it by the tub and sat down slowly. A long awkward silence went through. Our thoughts and words silent.

Rukia was the one to break it. "I'm sorry Ichigo." She was whispering again.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. Why ever should she be? I'm the one that disobeyed her wishes. I don't regret them, but I did disobey.

"Because I've been ignoring you and avoiding you." Tears started running down her cheeks as she spoke. "I'm so sorry. You came here to save me. You even succeeded! And yet all I've done these last two days since that, is avoid and ignore you. I haven't even looked at you! Can't you ever forgive me?"

_She had been avoiding me. Never looking me in the eyes, words never coming from her mouth._ "I forgive you," she sighed and smiled slightly, "only if you can give me an explanation."

She looked down and started playing with the bubbles. Not looking at me again. Like she hasn't for the last 2 days. "Rukia, please look at me. You don't ever look at me anymore. I miss your eyes." I got to my knees and rested my hands on the tub wall. "Please?" I begged her. I needed her eyes. I really did miss them so much.

She slowly lifted her eyes until they landed on mine. Her smile showing slightly through her tears. "I was scared. So scared. I thought, 'how could he ever forgive me for what I did to him?' I ran to save you, and you still came to save me. I didn't stay because the longer I did, the worse it would get. I left. What else was I to do? Ichigo I haven't looked you in the eyes because I was stupid. I missed your eyes too. And there's nothing more I want now than to know that you forgive me." She sobbed her way through her explanation, crying immensely.

"I forgive you. Rukia please stop crying. I'm here." I grabbed her soapy hand and squeezed it. "I'll always forgive you." She smiled huge and leaned forward. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and hugged me. It was quite uncomfortable with the wall of the tub between us but we made do.

"Thank you Ichigo. I missed you. I'm so lucky."

I pushed her hair away from her face. "I missed you too." I ran my fingers through her hair. It was wet, but soft and smooth. Her skin so shiny. I tilted her head. I wanted something. He body was so beautiful. _That's new._ "Rukia." Since the war I've felt like I always needed to touch her. Be with her. Now all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Yes Ichigo?" Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear it.

"Tell me…. When to stop." I leaned in closer and breathed in. I was afraid of her reaction and how she would respond. I lightly let my lips land on hers. They were so soft and wonderful. I didn't want to pull away. I let my lips linger for a while, not wanting to stop. Not knowing if I should keep going.

Rukia's arms tightened around my neck and pushed ourselves together best she could with the tub in the way. "Rukia we can't get any closer." I wanted to, but the tub hurt my chest. I pulled away from her slightly to speak. My eyes stayed closed. I didn't want to open them.

"Yes we can ichigo." She kissed me this time, crushing our lips together. Letting passion flow through ourselves. I didn't want to stop. Not now not ver. New feeling preceded. My hand found its way into the water on her lower back as I pushed her closer to me. "Ichigo…I.."

Before she finished speaking there was a knock on the bathroom door. We pulled away from each other.

"Rukia! I knocked but you didn't answer. You've been in there for quite a while now. I sent Ichigo up but he isn't here. You ok?" It was Byakuya. Of course. Must not want to think about what's going on in the bathroom right now.

Rukia's eyes bulged out like they were about to fall out of her eye sockets. She lifted her finger to her lips telling me to keep quiet. I nodded. She breathed in and yelled loud enough for him to hear, "Yes, I'm fine really. I was just relaxing. Ichigo left before I got into the tub. Yeah. I'll be down in a moment."

"Ok. No take your time, but be down by 7:00 pm for dinner." I heard his footsteps descend to the other door, then a slam if that door shutting.

"Let's hope he didn't sense my spiritual pressure." I said. I'm praying to god actually.

"Yeah, god let's hope so." She responded. She turned to face me with wicked glint in her eyes. "Where were we?" She leaned forward wanting to kiss me again.

"Rukia, I think you should get dressed. The water is cold and the bubbles well... they….kind of aren't there anymore." I looked away as I noticed they weren't there, not wanting to disrupt her privacy.

She looked down with a dark pink color on her cheeks. "Yeah, just let me get dressed."

She strted to get out of the tub, but before I saw anything I told her, "I'll be in the room."

"Ok."

And I walked out.


	3. Chapter 2: What we should do?

What Lies Between Us

Chapter 2

Do you trust me?

Rukia's POV!

When Ichigo kissed me, something erupted inside. I don't know what it was, but it felt like electricity. Everything inside me burst into flames and all I wanted to do was kiss deeper. He told me I should get out, and as much as I wanted to keep kissing him he was right. The water was cold, and all the bubbles were gone, leaving me exposed under the water. He walked out so I could get dressed. When I was dressed I walked out into the bedroom to see Ichigo looking out the window, not even acknowledging my presence.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist while I was behind his back. "Are you alright?" Did he regret our kiss?

"I'm fine Rukia. Just thinking." I frowned. He was always thinking, always worrying. Never letting things go because he was so scared.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He didn't even respond. "Ichigo please tell me what you're thinking. Please tell me." I felt another spur of tears coming along. But I begged them to stay and not fall.

"Are you mad at me? For the bathroom incident? Do you regret what happened?"

He wanted to know if I regretted our kiss? That means… "Do you?" I asked him.

"Never."

I got in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Neither do I. Why would you think that?"

"I guess I was scared about our first kiss. A pretty intense one at that. You were in the bathtub, naked. I was afraid."

I touched his face with the tips of my fingers, tracing his features. He leaned into my hand enveloping in the softness and warmth. "Don't ever be." The silence dragged on between us as we stared into each other's eyes. His brown eyes, warm and deep making me feel as if I was falling.

I saw a tear fall down his cheek, one single tear. I wiped it away and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "I missed you." He closes his eyes as he brings his hand up and touches me on the face. "Do you trust me?"

"I always do Ichigo."

"Then let me stay here tonight."

I was speechless. What if we get caught? What if Byakuya walked in and saw him? What if…? "You can stay. I'll bring up some food." He just laughed at me. "What?" I pulled my hand away from him glaring.

"Oh don't be mad at me. It's just that I was the one who used to have to hide you and sneak food up to you. Now it's the other way around."

I giggled at his logic. He was right. "Alright. If you want to, you can go bathe. I'll make it as fast as I can."

I ran downstairs and saw Byakuya sitting at the table. "Hello Rukia. Have fun?" His question caught me off guard. Did he know Ichigo was up in my room, that he was in the bathroom with me?

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Please don't let us get caught.

"No reason. Listen I'm not really feeling up to sitting at the table, so why don't you get yours and your friend up in your room a serving of food and go on up." I gasped as he said this. He knew? Did he know all this time that he was here?

"You knew?" My eyes had to have been huge and my blush probably permanent.

"Yes I could sense his spiritual pressure when I was down here. I knew before I even went up there that he was in the bathroom with you. I thought I would just amuse myself."

"Then how come…?" My question remained unsaid as he already started to answer.

"Just please don't make a lot of noise. It'll give me nightmares." He got up and started heading for his bedroom. But before he entered the door, he turned around and said, "And be safe. There's some on the counter. Goodnight Rukia." He walked away leaving me stunned. I walked to the counter and picked up the packages he left out. I gulped. Condoms? I swallowed deeply. Were Ichigo and I going to make love tonight? Was I ready? Of course I was ready. I mean I'm a virgin and all, and yes I'm scared but, ready for, sex? I don't think I'm ready for sex. I'm ready for Ichigo.

I got our food and headed towards my room. I walked and saw ichigo on the bed. I smiled. "Hi there."

He smiled back at me. "Oh good food. I'm starving."

I laughed at him. "Of course you would be hungry." We laughed at the silliness of things as we ate. When we were done we looked at eachother silently.

"I'm going to take a bath. You...You can come in if you want. Like it was with you." He smiled shyly. He was shy, when it came to this type of thing.

"That sounds ok." I replied. We walked into the bathroom for the second time. Except I wasn't going to be the one in the tub. Ichigo started running the water of the tub and stayed silent just like before. "Would you like some bubbles?" I asked him, begging for a 'no'.

"I'm not sure. If I say 'yes' will you join me?" This took me by surprise. He wants me to join him?

"Maybe." I answered. Truth be told I probably would have joined him.

"Good." He poured a decent amount of bubble bath in the water and we watched as it turned all bubbly. I turned around for ichigo to get undressed and into the tub with privacy. The water was turned off when it filled up. I got undressed and into the tub, my second bath.

The water felt so much better than it did earlier. I sighed in content as the water loosened muscles. "It feels good." I mentioned.

"yeah it does. It feels wonderful." He groaned. He must still be sore and hurt from his battles.

Would a massage help?

"Come here." I motioned with my finger to move in front of me.

"Can I ask why?" He asked me.

"To give you a massage, and no you can't"

"but you just…"

"Eh eh eh. Come."

He looked at me sceptively. Questioningly, but he obeyed. He sat in front of me, as my hands moved up and down his flawless back. I pushed back on his back, and forth, again and again, working on his muscles as they relaxed under my touch. I moved to his shoulders and did the same thing as they slouched. His neck looked stiff as well, so I lightly touched it, beginning to massage it, but he basically screamed out from the contact.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked him. Could it be that tender from such a light touch?

"Fuck no." he groaned

I was taken aback by his wording. Sure I've heard him say Damn and bastard, but never fuck.

I touched his neck again and he cried out again, but it was muffled by his hand as it now was over his mouth. I roamed my hands over his neck and pushed lightly, massaging it's stiffness away. I could see his neck strain as he bit his lip.

"Ichigo, let go. It's alright."

He groaned and kept groaning, moaning, and crying out from my touches all over his back shoulder and neck as I massaged. Those sounds he was making were doing strange things to my body.

He had a scar and it rested on the back of his neck, giving me a strange urge to kiss it. I moved closer to the scar and rested my lips on it. His skin was so warm and rough. It felt wonderful. I kissed every inch of the back of his neck, letting my lips rest on the scar of his neck.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispered my name and I felt butterflies in my belly. I opened my lips and licked his scar. I moaned. He tasted so good.

I licked his neck just like I did with my kisses, leaving openmouthed wet kisses trailing.

"Ichigo." I moaned. Ichigo pulled me in front of him, pulling my head back and letting him do what I did to his, to mine. I grew breathless very quickly.

Something inside me was screaming with joy. How long had I sat in the sidelines admiring him from afar? And whenever I wanted to talk to him, my heart would race. He had my senses completely that first night, when he agreed to help me. And when he told me his name, it was all I could think about. And now, something was making me love him. I admitted it I had a small crush on his, but never knew I loved him until I left him. when he saved me, or at least tried to save me, from Renji and Byakuya, as I said goodbye, and told him I would never forgive him, he looked so hurt, and I felt my heart swell as it broke twice as much. I was in love with him.

Now I'm certain.

"Oh god." I was moaning. I was moaning. Very loudly at that. I tried shutting my mouth with my hand, but it only muffled the sound. So I opened my mouth, getting ready to whisper to him, but instead I screamed out.

"Kiss me."

God, I couldn't stay low. And I wasn't supposed to be. He pulled me to his face roughly but didn't kiss me immediately. He kissed my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, then finally my lips.

My arms wrapped themselves around his recently violated neck. His tongue lickd my bottom lip, and they opened for his intrusion soon after.

Truth be told this was my first real kiss. I've never had it in me to crush on someone. And/or kissing anyone. I honestly liked the idea of ichigo being my first kiss.

His tongue touched mine and I shivered. So…warm. He danced his way into my mouth, him not even touching any part of my body other than my lips. I dint want to pull away, but I so desperately ached for his touch.

I grabbed his hand once I released one of my arms from around his neck, and laid it against my neck. Instantly he lowered to my collarbone.

Please go lower. Please go lower. I begged in my head. He slowly moved his hand lower, to my left breast. I moaned again. I arched my back and aloud more of my breast into his awaiting hand. He squeezed it and I almost cried out.

Supposed to keep quiet. Supposed to keep quiet. Gotcha.

He gently pinched my brown peak. I went into a frenzy of wild hormones. A light, pleasurable frenzy. I pulled away from the deep kissing and let my head fall back. He never removed his lips from my skin. He traced my jaw with his lips, and moved down to my neck, licking, pecking, kissing everything. This only heightened the arousal already making itself know to both of us.

I bit my lip in haste of keeping the sound low, but soon enough I gave a deep throaty moan that racked throughout my body. I fisted my hands into his orange locks and pulled his lips back to mine.

He lowered his mouth then to my neck again, and before I knew it, he kissed the top of my breast. He ravaged my chest, rolling my nipples between his fingers, lightly sucked on the breast, and what drove me crazy, was that he lightly bit my nipple. I squeaked in surprise and pleasure. It felt amazing, and so new. "Oh my god." I whispered. He was driving me crazy, and driving me someplace that felt like a dream.

Eventually my breath became as ragged as can be, and I pulled away. The way my heart was racing, made everything all the more surreal. I felt like I was in bliss. Ichigo kissed my cheek and asked me something, god forbid me, I wanted desperately.

"We should" kiss, "get out." Kiss, "The water.." Kiss, "Is.." kiss, "getting cold." I moaned into his kisses.

"Please." I begged.

Ichigo unplugged the drain to the bath, and asked me to wrap both my arms and legs around him. Easy enough I succeeded, but the arousal just made it all the worse. He held me close to his chest so he wouldn't mistakenly drop me and hurt me, and stepped out of the tub. He carried me to my bed and laid me down gently. This was the part I was scared of

I had never been touched. Not once by anyone. Ichigo was the only one to touch me so intimately, and kiss me. I was afraid about what he thought of me. He was so sweet. He cared for me, and everything he did brought me to love him all the more.

He didn't climb into bed with me. He just stood there, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked him soothingly. He looked so shy at that moment. Maybe I was his first lover too.

"I'm…kinda..well, I don't know what to do." I smiled to myself. He was inexperienced. It made me feel better about myself. We were both beginners, and he didn't know what to do. He was scared, and shy. It was…really sweet.

I sat up and brought my legs to my chest for some cover. "I am too." I admitted. It was a really hard thing to admit. Saying you're a virgin, and that you really don't know what you're doing. I sighed. "You're the first man to even touch me. I've never been touched before."

He looked at me incredulously. " I wouldn't have thought that. You've seemed so free-willed, I thought you were experienced." He bowed his head. He really didn't want to admit this to me.

"Yeah well, I thought the same towards you." He sighed.

"So…. Why don't you just sit down, and we think about this?" Truth be told, I really didn't want to discuss this. I just wanted to get back to us kissing. He was an amazing kisser. And I was desperate for his touch. For him to touch me all over again and carry on.

"Yeah." He sat down in front of me and pulled a sheet over his lap. I did the same. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"What if I wanted us to…." I trailed off my sentence. This was horrible. I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. How embarrassing.

Ichigo looked at me questioningly. "What if you?" He didn't know, oh how horrible. I was going to have to say it.

"What if I," I breathed in and out, trying to sound confident despite my blush. "Wanted to keep going?" I asked him. This time it was me who had the bowed head and shy look.

I felt fingers lift my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "I thought…. you would have much rather stop. I know the sounds you made and, but I didn't know." He let go of my chin and looked down to his lap. "I want to keep going. I didn't want to stop. I know it sounds wrong, but, I kind of liked it." He blushed this time. He looked at me, straight in the eyes and made me melt. "You honestly have no idea how attractive you are. How irresistible you can be."

My breath hitched as he said this. Wow. He didn't know. He captured my senses, my eyes, my taste, smell, my hearing, and now my touch.

He had my eyes, because I loved watching him silently. When I would read mangas, every few seconds, it'd be him I was looking at. Staring at. Like I was reading him instead.

He had my taste. He would breathe, and I could taste him from across the room.

He had my smell. I loved the way he smelled. It was musky, like sunshine and rain, and wood. Like the forest.

My hearing was captivated by his very voice. He would read aloud, and sure enough I listening to him, even if he wouldn't know. He would simply ask me a question, and it would take longer than I should to answer. I would smile when he became frustrated.

And now, I yearned for his touch. It felt as if a heart was breaking, and yet my heart only grew and didn't shatter.

So many things I begged with my senses. So many thing he's captured, and not even he would notice. Like soft music, he would hum a melody quietly. When I ask him what he was doing, he simply said he was humming a lullaby. His favorite. He once sang it to me.

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Your mamma's gonna by you a mockingbird…" it was a beautiful melody, and it was a song he cherished. He said his mother used to sing it to him every night.

I knew he had my heart, and now he was all I could think about. All I did now was beg for his touch inside. It was what I wanted.

Sure I was naked, it didn't matter to me. I wanted him to see me. No matter if my body was irregular and small. Deficient and tiny. Short and light. Even if I had the body of a some-what child, I was his already. And he didn't even know it.

I pulled his hand closer to me, and showered it with pepper kisses. "I want to continue. Please, let's continue." I probably sounded desperate, and maybe like a tourist, but who was I kidding? We were both new at this. We needed tourism. I leaned forward, and same as before, kissed him. It was an amazing, sensual, and slow and sweet kiss. Filled with so much passion. We knew where we were headed, but I wasn't ready. Not tonight. I wasn't ready to make love with him. as much as I wanted to, I wasn't ready.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I sank into my valley full of pillows, bringing him closer to my body.

How everything seemed so perfect.

He kissed me lightly, and brought his lips away.

"Rukia? Please tell me not to do this. We can't do this. It's…. not that right time." I knew what he meant by not the right time.

I wasn't ready to have sex. But I was ready for his touch. So much of a difference.

"Not yet. We can't make love yet." He let out a sigh of relief. "But we can…we can love." I closed my eyes fast. Afraid to see rejection, let alone hear it. But he never said no. He kissed me again, causing my eyes to almost pop out of my head. But once I realized what was going on, I let myself kiss back.

I didn't want to hold back. I was tired of keeping my feeling at bay. I was tired of hiding it from him. But tonight, tonight I would do my best to show him without us passing such a strong and broad line. We wouldn't cross such a long line. We had time for that. Now we were just going to show each other something totally new. Something we both wanted. Something we desperately needed.

I wasn't going to hide it from him that I wanted him. I wasn't going to hide that I loved him. but for now, we would just let these feeling flow.


	4. Chapter 4: Continue Breaking Me

I wasn't really scared, but I knew I wasn't sure what to do. Ichigo was into being touched too. He felt his back, I knew that. I could sense, if his spiritual pressure raised or lowered.

He wasn't good at sensing mine, no matter what he did. He planted his lips on mine again, the nervousness showing in his movement, the uncertainty.

I knew, even as a virgin girl, one who's lived for years beyond years, whether I knew what I was doing or not, I had to help him. I'd read books about sex and intercourse, but they were all… facts.

Nothing mentioned what made a girl feel good, or even a boy. I remembered hearing crude comments from Keigo a while back about breasts and hips, but never knew he meant…. That….

Ichigo had already seen me completely naked. The only thing covering my petite body had been bubbles. Enough to only cover my naked form.

As scared as I was, as nervous as I was, I was still older.

For a second I thought time stopped. A battle went on in my head.

_You do this._ One side said.

_No do this._ Another side would say.

And I could only think about what _he_ wanted.

"You seem like… you're distracted…" I felt moving lips skim down to my throat and I froze, not too sure if I should mention that I was just as nervous as he, or bring his lips back to mine to keep him quiet.

Without choosing, Ichigo held my hips with the sheet covering them. I hadn't dropped my sheet yet. My bottom lip trembled. He blinked a couple of times, then nodded in understanding.

He didn't lean in and kiss me again, not wanting to push me. He took his hands off of my sheet covered body and held part of the top of the sheet in his hands.

It was scary. He understood that.

"I'm going to close my eyes. I'm sitting here, completely naked in front of you…. But you haven't looked. I will keep my eyes closed until you are completely uncovered, then I will count to three, then open my eyes. If you want I can get a blind fold…." He wanted me to trust him. Then he spoke the words like I could read his mind. "Trust me." I did. I knew I did. The internal conflict lessened and I nodded watching him close his eyes.

I didn't look down to make sure I looked the least bit attractive. I didn't look down between his legs to get my first look at what he was and hid under the black cloth he wore in battle.

I kept my eyes focused on his chest, his bare, muscular chest might I add, as he slowly slid the sheet down my chest.

Time stopped again, or just got slower. I felt every inch of the sheet as he pulled it down revealing inch by inch of scandalous skin. White pale skin soon became evident under the moonlight brought in by my ceiling window.

It seemed like forever, and only seconds at the same time that the sheet was being pulled off. He slid down the bed as the sheet got lower and lower not touching me with his hands, keeping at a space, keeping his promise.

I looked down to feel the sheet finally touch my toes. It was too soon, and felt like it hadn't come soon enough. I was scared, and excited. I was nerve wrecked and prepared at the same time.

All at the same time.

I was in my internal conflict again, when I heard him counting.

I panicked.

"No… wait.." And he did. He didn't open his eyes but raised his eyebrows in question. "I want to count."

He nodded waiting patiently….

I didn't count forward, I counted backwards, trying to ready myself.

"3…"

I lowered my hands to uncover my small peaks on my chest.

"…2…"

I took a deep breath, lingering the moment out a bit longer. It had already passed three seconds. I bite my bottom lip and… "…1…"

His eyes shot open and I whimpered closing my eyes.

I heard a light gasp and contemplated opening my eyes.

Again, it felt like forever. I knew his eyes were boring into me.

"…. I never thought…." I squinted my eyes open watching him silently. He reached forward and I felt his calloused fingers graze my hip. "….wow…" He was disgusted. I knew it.

Ichigo raised my knee, he didn't look between my legs yet, but kept one of my legs raised. "…so soft…"

He thought I had nice skin.

And to my surprise, I watched him lean forward and…he pressed his lips to my knee cap. My jaw dropped as I watched him kiss my knee, and soon he raised the other one kissing that knee too.

"You probably don't even have to shave." He held my calf in his hand and trailed his hands up and down my shin and the side of my legs. "…. Elegant."

His hands trailed up touching my lower stomach. "You don't have abs, but I can feel the muscle." I grimaced as he lightly pushed onto my stomach. He then leaned in and kissed my stomach. Then dropped his hands to my hips. "A beautiful work of art…" He traced his lips over to my fight hip bone and pecked it.

A second later I jumped gripping the sheets under me…. I looked down and saw his mouth open and his white teeth open too, digging into my pale skin.

It didn't hurt, but it felt surreal and he took my reaction as a reason to move to the other hip and without kissing it, bit into it too. He bit hard, but not hard enough to break the skin or hurt my hip bones.

A sound came out of my mouth but I couldn't tell if I moaned, groaned, whimpered, whined… screamed…?... or even started crying. He kissed back down to my knees and bit them too, leaving marks that would stay for days.

His eyes met mine for a second.

I realized something.

He knew he wouldn't hurt me… that was clear from the glassy look in his eyes….

But I wasn't prepared for the lick of his lips and the opening of my legs.

His eyes landed on my most sacred, most precious part of me.

I was scared….


End file.
